logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Logopedia
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- New Logo Section Well, right now, the right column of the main page of the Wiki is huge and I think every month, after six logos are made for the new month and added to the front page, the oldest month with the recent logos should be removed to keep the lag down and also clutter (since it's also not 100% new anymore). Is that a good idea? -- Webkinz Mania Talk 02:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :With the new skin which was launched this week, the Recent logos column should only take up slightly more than 50 percent of the main page width for all users. I have tried out designs with smaller columns, but they generally look worse. With the current system, this column contains the logos presented this month, and the two months preceeding it. :The oldest month is automatically removed at the beginning of each new month. The recent logos column demands a bit of work, and I think people would hesitate from contributing to it if it gets a less prominent place on the main page and the work dissappears to rapidly. :One reason the column is a bit bloated right now is that late August and September could accurately be called "rebrand season", because this is a good time to launch new rebrands. You will find that we will have less rebrands in October, November and December and that the column will become smaller over time. Väsk 08:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I get it now. Thanks for the info. -- Webkinz Mania Talk 11:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mystère Mystère rebranded as AttikTV in August. I've added the new logo but the article will need to be renamed. Digifiend 19:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hackers The Logopedia hacker invasion is over. Logopedia is reverted to normal, again. DonaldoForever 18:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Please protect the front page. I just had to remove some spam about Logopedia being "full of inappropriate content". Digifiend 02:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Theme Maybe the page should have a theme? This blue is empty :P Robogrunt21 17:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Warner Bros. Television Good news! i added the last logo the Warner Bros. Television the page was missing! Now the Page is done. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 22:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I think you'll find 1984-1990 is still missing - AOL Time Warner and the internet didn't exist back then, so the current image is the wrong one! I think what you posted was actually from a movie, and isn't Warner Bros. Television at all. Digifiend 10:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::What does the logo look like, Digifiend? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 21:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know what the correct image should look like, nor if the dates are correct. Digifiend 09:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually Interent was released to the public in 1994, so that has to be from at least '94.---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 22:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Question. Can i add a gallery to the Paramount Pictures page? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 16:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Warner home video bylines i added the warner home video logos with diffrent bylines. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 16:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Kids WB wee need to delete the Kids WB page someone made. Mcdonolds is awesome Question i uploaded the WBFamily Entertainment pics. what do i do now? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 13:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Railroad Company Logos Hey, guys. I was wondering, could someone else create articles other than the ones I created? I've created CSX and Union Pacific's logos, but it seems as if they're aren't any railfans or train enthusiasts on here! HenryDuckFan 05:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) julieroe Thanks for ruining everything, Julieroe. you are gonna be blocked! --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 18:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|A really old logo ?????? dont tell me that logopedia got an new color. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 23:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ugh, white background, that's boring. I'm not fond of the yellow-brown either. Change it back! Digifiend 21:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC)